Jaded!
by Lily-James14
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and catches James' eye! Lily is NOT happy! She finally learns something about herself in the process of getting James unwound from this beautiful new girl's finger!
1. Hate!

Jaded!

Chapter One

"Lily" Amy said softly, "Wake up…"

The girl, snuggled into the white sheets, didn't stir.

"Lily!" Amy said less softly. "Wake UP!" she finally screamed." Lily sat straight up almost knocking Amy to the floor.

"Whoa there girl," Amy stood up shaking her blond braids out of her face. Amy Sands was tall, blond, blue-eyed and beautiful. Amy was what every girl wanted to be and she just happened to be Lily Evans' best friend. These two best friends slept next to eachother in the Hogwarts, 6th year, girl's dormitories.

"Whadya want?" Lily groaned, her eyes still closed. If Amy was beautiful Lily was gorgeous, but not blond. Lily, in fact, had beautiful, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders in deeps waves. But, even more remarkable then her hair was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright emerald green that could bore into somebody's mind.

"I want you to get out of bed! It's 8:30!" Amy whined.

Lily's eyes popped open, "8:30! Thanks for waking me up !" she said sarcastically.

"What do you think I just did?"

"I meant earlier, around 8…when we usually get up!" Lily glared.

"If I was awake, I would have gladly done just that!" Amy returned the glare. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. Lily shook her red hair and strode to the bathroom.

Amy reached the doors to the Great Hall. _Oh great! I can never get these doors open myself! Lily was always here to help me with this, but is she her? Nooo! _She sighed.

"Why in the world do they have to make these doors so heavy!" She complained to herself.

"So people like you cant get in" She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around and found herself face to face with James Potter with a wide grin on his face. James Potter was the best-looking guy in all of Hogwarts. On top of that he was captain of the Quidditch team and top boy in his year (6th year). He also just happened to be one of her best friend's worst enemies. Lily despised James and there was no way that Amy was about to be put down by him.

"Go Away, Potter!" Amy snarled.

"Don't you want me to help such a fair maiden as yourself open these doors?" James replied with a smug.

"Alright then, open the doors and then bug off!"

James grabbed the handle and pulled the door open with ease, holding it open for Amy. Amy walked through, muttered a quick thanks and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. She scanned the room quickly and soon spotted Lily. She skipped over to her and plopped her stuff down on the table.

Lily looked up and groaned, "oh no!"

"Thanks!" Amy looked hurt, " I feel loved!"

"No, no! Not you!" Lily said hurriedly, "I was talking about _him_" Amy spun around and sure enough James Potter had followed her over to where Lily was sitting.

"I _thought_ I told you to bug off!" Amy snarled, "Maybe I was mistaken"

James sat down right next to Lily, "Oh no, you weren't mistaken, I just thought I would come by to see how my best bud, Lils is doin'" Lily rolled her eyes and turned away from James. "Oh, so now I'm getting the cold shoulder now? I guess I've gone down in the world, huh? I used to get at least a 'bug off' or a nasty remark"

Lilt rolled her eyes again, but said nothing.

Amy spoke for her, "Get Lost, Potter"

James stood up, "Fine, if I'm not wanted here I'll just leave!"

"No, you're not wanted here, and we've been trying to get you to go away for the past five minutes!" Lily was getting aggravated.

"She spoke!" James gasped. He stood up and turned to walk to the other end of the table to where his cronies waited to devise another prank to pull on Professor Mcgonagall. Half way there he turned his head and called back to Lily, " If you ever wanna go out sometime, Lils, I'm here!"

"In your dreams!" She called back, and then quickly added, "Ugh! I hope he doesn't dream about that."

"Can't he leave you alone?" Amy questioned. Everyday for the past four years James had asked Lily out and everyday for the past four years Lily had responded with a short, sharp No!

Lily stepped through the portrait hole in to the Gryffindor common roomto run into none other then James Potter and his group of friends. Now, Lily didn't mind the rest of his friends all that much. They were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was the senseible one of the group. He always had his head on straight and was always the one to stop the others from doing something rash. He had light brown hair and was pretty tall. He had always been very kind to Lily and had stopped James from pulling pranks on her multiple times.

Sirius Black was none other then James' best friend; he was tall with unruly black hair. He was practically James' twin, but for some reason she liked him better then James himself. Maybe because Sirius didn't ask her out everyday and didn't talk to her that much.

Lily never really talked to Peter Pettigrew. But from what she knew about him, she figured that he was never the one who decided what to do. He always followed James, Sirius and Remus around and wasn't nearly as pursued by the ladies as the other three were.

Last of all, was James himself. James was tall with dark hair that stuck out no matter what he did with it, although it didn't help that he messed it up by running his hand through it all the time. He was very arrogant and thought that he could get anything he wanted, according to Lily. _He only asks me out everyday because I am the only girl that he cant get._

"Hey there Lily" James Potter greeted her with a smirk. Lily walked right past him.

"H-h-hi Lily" Peter stuttered.

"Hi, Peter! How are you?" Lily smiled at Peter and shot a deadly look in James' direction. James looked crushed.

"F-f-fine" Peter scurried away like a rat. _I wonder why he's so shy,_ Lily wondered. Lily walked over to the table in the corner of the room where Amy was sitting doing her Potions homework.

"Hey Ames!" Lily said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

Amy looked up, "Oh, Hi Lils! Everything fine with me…you seem cheerfull"

"Yes, yes I am!" Lily grinned as she pictured Potter's face when she had said hello to Peter and not him.

"Er…why?"

"I succeeded in making Potter look like a fool" Lily giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh of course!" then she grinned. Lily sat down and pulled out her transfiguration homework. Once she had finished the first paragraph she saw a shadow across her parchment. She looked up.

"Potter!" She screeched angrily, "what is your issue?"

"I…umm….I-I…I just…" James stammered.

"Um…Potter? Can you just say what you're gonna say and then leave, I have to get this essay done."

James looked surprised. _She said something to me! Something that didn't involve the words bug off!_ "I need to talk to you!" he blurted out.

Lily just stared at him, "what?"

James sighed and said quietly, "I need to talk to you" then he added, "In private!" Lily looked utterly confused. _Why would James want to talk to her…in private? He never said anything to me that he didn't want anyone else to hear!_

"Err…alright!" Lily followed James out of the portrait hole and through corridor and up a couple staircases until James was satisfied that no one would hear them.

"What do you want, James?" Lily asked, still confused.

James looked at her like a deer in headlights, "You…you just called me James!"

"That's all you wanted to say?" Lily glared at him. _He has something up his sleeve I know it!_

"No," James answered quickly, "It's nothing **really** important or anything, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I've done over the past couple of years and can we just be friends!" James said all of that in one breath and so fast that Lily hardly understood a word.

"WHAT?" Lily asked surprised.

"I said-"He started, but Lily cut him off.

"I heard you, but did you just say that you were sorry?"

James looked down at his feet, "yeah, I guess!"

Lily looked at him hard, "Why?" she asked critically.

James looked up, "well, I guess because im sick of all the arguing we've done in the past few years I just wanted peace between us for once. I was hoping we could be friends."

Lily smiled, "O.K. Then, I forgive you and Yes, we can be friends!" James looked up hopeful, "On one condition," She continued.

"What's that?" James asked.

"That you stop asking me out everyday!"

James blushed. Lily had never seen James blush before and was surprised! Lily stuck out her hand,

"Deal?"

James looked at her small hand, "Deal!" and he took her hand in his and they shook on it!


	2. The New Girl!

Thanks, The ORIGINAL Meathead…I appreciate it! Your review was the only thing that made me keep writing! BTW I like your name!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, except for Jade and Amy!

Chapter Two The New Girl 

"Guess who?" Lily squealed as she place her hands over James' eyes from behind.

"Hmm…I wonder," James said sarcastically, "Who does this to me EVERY day right before breakfast?" He reached his hands up to Lily's and pulled them away, "LILY! I never could have guessed" he said, acting surprised.

Lily giggled, "Very funny, Potter!" She walked around to the other side of the table and sat down across from him. Lily and James had grown much closer over the past few weeks although he still exasperated her at times.

James ran his fingers through his hair to make it look messy.

"STOP that, James!" Lily cried desperately, "it drives me nuts!" Just then, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the Great Hall.

"Attention Please! Attention everyone!" He said calmly. People stopped talking immediately, "I have an announcement to make!"

He continued, " Today, I have the pleasure of introducing a new sixth year student! Please join me in welcoming Jade!" All eyes turned to look at the girl standing a few feet away from Dumbledore. This girl had long, black hair and bright eyes the color of Jade (A/N: Jade is sort of a greenish color) She had a petite frame and was _very_ pretty, in fact, she was gorgeous.

The eyes of all the men in the room widened and the mouths dropped. James nearly fell out of his seat,

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

Dumbledore continued, "Jade will be in Gryffindor house," quietly he said, "Jade, please go sit down at the Gryffindor table" Jade flounced down towards Lily and the rest of the sixth years.

"Jade!" James called out, "Come sit with us" Jade looked over at James and smiled. She walked over and sat down next to him.,

"Hello, I'm Jade Solie…as you know."

"I'm James Potter, and this is Lily Evans" He motioned to Lily and she smiled at Jade.

James continued with introducing all of his friends, "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew!"

"Thanks for introducing _me_, James!" Amy scowled, then she smiled towards Jade, "I'm Amy Sands, pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure is all mine, Amy!" Jade said too sweetly for Lily's taste. James continuted to stare at Jade mezmorized, while Lily glared at James' lovesick face.

Back in the common room Lily noticed James and Jade sitting on the couch talking. She walked over and sat down next to James,

"Hey James, Jade!" Lily announced her presence, "How's it going?"

"Good" james answered quickly.

"Oh, just fine!" Jade answered sweetly, "we were just talking"

"Oh?" Lily replied suspiciously, "about?"

"The dance coming up!" Jade said smugly, "James here, was just asking me to go with him" James turned a bright red and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Jade looked at him, "I didn't quite catch that!"

Lily's stomach turned, why was he going with _her? Why do I feel so jealous? I don't like James!_

"Oh…well, what did you say, Jade?" Lily asked trying to act casual.

"Yes, of course! Why would it be anything alse? Wouldn't YOU say yes?" Jade asked glaring at Lily behind James' back.

"Well…I- I got to go!" Lily sprang up, turned on her heel and sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory. _Why do I feel like im gonna throw up? Why do I feel so jealous?_

_A/N _Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! Please Review! I love it when people review!


	3. Friends!

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'll try to work on my grammar…I'm so bad!**

Chapter Three- Friends!

"Hey there, Lily" Jade smiled sweetly.

"Oh…hello Jade" Lily frowned, _since when was Jade nice to me?_

"Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't know yet" Lily realized what Jade was up to. _She's just trying to make me jealous of her that she has a date and I don't._

"Oh, so I take that to mean that you don't have a date, yet?" Jade asked with a smug.

Lily thought fast, how could she make it seem like she didn't care that she didn't have a date, "No! I don't," Lily, answered with a smile, "I'm not even sure if I want to go"

Jade's smile faded, "Oh, well –"

Just then, James walked up behind them, "Hey, ladies! I see you two are getting along!" James smiled brightly. He had been trying to get them to be friends for the past three days.

"Oh, yes James!" Jade kissed him lightly, "Lily and I are good friends now. We were just talking about the dance. You see! Poor Lily here doesn't have a date!" Jade made a fake puppy-dog face as if she were sad for Lily.

"Ah! I see! And you're helping her out Jade?" James grinned at the thought of how sweet his girlfriend was, "Maybe I can help!"

Jade frowned, "What?"

"Don't worry, Hun. I meant help her find a date!" James said reassuringly.

This time it was Lily's turn to frown, "Can you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not here? And I don't need help finding a date especially from her!" Lily nodded her head towards Jade and spun on her heel and walked out of the transfiguration room.

_Why is Lily being so mean to Jade? All Jade was doing was helping her out! Since when was Lily such a jerk?_ James wondered. James put his arm around Jade's shoulders,

"Hey, don't worry! She'll get over it…I've never seen her like this! I wonder why she's being such a jerk!"

Jade smirked so James couldn't see her then smiled in his direction, "I sure hope so," she said in her most convincing voice. James and Jade walked towards the door with their arms around each other as Amy watched them leave. _Ugh! How could James be so gullible? He's so blinded by her looks that he doesn't even notice that she's rude to everyone but him! _Amy scowled.

Amy walked into the Common room to see Jade and James, sitting on the couch by the fire, with their arms and legs entangled together. She frowned and scanned the room for her best friend and saw her curled up in a big chair in the corner of the room scowling at James and Jade.

Amy walked over and put her arm around Lily, "Hey girl!"

Lily turned towards Amy and sighed, "I hate that girl" Lily looked back over at the pair on the couch.

"I'd say you were a bit jealous!" Amy smirked.

"WHAT?" Lily almost screamed. _There is no way I like James, _" No! No, no, no, no, no! Are you trying to tell me that I like James Potter?"

Amy just smiled.

"No! I don't like James, Amy!"

"Then why don't you like Jade?"

"Because…because she's a mean-spirited bi-…_person_ who has stolen MY friend! Emphasis on the word friend" Lily looked over at Amy and saw that she wasn't buying her excuse.

"Great excuse Lil, but I'm not buying it" Amy was still smirking.

"It's not an excuse! Well, it is…but it's a true one! I am being completely honest Amy!" Lily was frustrated, _what could she do to make Amy believe her,_ "You have to believe me"

"Alright! All right, I do! I do believe you! Calm down," Amy said, but Lily could still see that Amy still thought that she liked James.

Lily sniffed; Amy looked over and saw a small tear run down the side of Lily's face. Amy sighed.

"Lils, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy said in a much softer tone then before. Lily turned towards her and sighed.

"Amy, James and I were friends! I mean…well…have you noticed? He doesn't talk to me anymore. It's 'Jade this' and 'Jade that' and I'm sick of it! I just want my old friend back! We finally became friends and then _she_ comes along and ruins our friendship! Maybe it should just go back to the way it was before James and I even became friends!"

"No! I mean…then I couldn't be friends with Siri- I mean…them anymore!" Amy protested.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't you?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well, because I couldn't be friends with someone your not friends with, especially if your enemies like you guys were before!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily rolled her eyes, "and what was that about Sirius?" Lily knew that Amy had hoped she didn't hear her mention Sirius' name, but she wanted to know.

"Oh…um…that!" Amy looked uncomfortable, "Well, I- I…Ikindahavealittlesmallminisculecrushonhim!" Amy said as fast as she could.

"What was that?" Lily smiled.

"I kind of…" Amy looked nervous, "I kinda have a crush on him!" She didn't make eye contact with Lily, and then she added quickly, "a small, miniscule one!"

Lily started laughing, "Oh my! Haha! You? Have a crush on Sirius?" She was laughing harder now.

"Shhhh…you don't have to announce it to the whole world you know!" Amy blushed. Lily was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her seat. Seeing Lily happy again warmed Amy's heart and she couldn't help but smile. Soon both of them were laughing to the point where they couldn't breathe. Just as they started to calm down, Sirius joined them.

"What are you two laughing about?" he questioned. Lily started laughing again but Amy turned a bright crimson and stopped immediately.

"Oh, nothing!" Lily answered with a snort. Sirius glared teasingly, but couldn't hold it for too long.

"He- Hello, Sirius! Whatchya up to?" Amy said trying not to blush.

"Just thought I come see what the fuss is about, but since you won't tell me I will just leave!" Sirius said getting up, but Amy pushed him back down into a chair.

"No! Stay and talk to us! We're bored!"

"You don't seem bored!"

"We were just talking about Jade!" Lily informed him.

"Oh yes! The girl who seems to have James wrapped around her tiny finger, eh?" Sirius grimaced. Lily nodded, but Sirius continued, "I don't like her, no, I don't like her at all! She's very rude to me, but she tried to flirt with me at the same time, where she gets her tactics I don't know!"

Lily laughed, "Yeah, but some of them seem to work, considering James is completely oblivious to the fact that she's a total, and complete JERK!"

"Hmm" Sirius said thoughtfully, then he grinned," but maybe we could make him aware of this little fact"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"I mean…we completely sabotage their little relationship!" Sirius said annoyed.

"Well, we better get started then, " Lily was feeling mischievous, "Alright first we need to come up with a plan…"

**Sorry, this chapter is a little slow, but I needed to give a little information about Jade and James' relationship.**

**How was it…good? Bad? Please feel free to criticize! How was the grammar this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Plan A

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and a special thanks to Jersey Princess for betaing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Sorry that i took so long to post this chapter...i've just been busy and completely forget about the story...so, if that happens again just keep bombarding me with emails! I like getting emails! wink wink**

**Alright...on with the show...uh...story!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"James! Please?" Jade pleaded.

"But Jade! I promised Sirius that I would go with him and the guys to The Three Broomsticks!"

"You also promised me that we could go out together for lunch!" Jade argued.

"I did not promise you that! You told me that I was going to, I never said that I would!" James rolled his eyes. "I also haven't spent much time with my other friends since you came!"

Jade gave James her sad puppy dog face. "Are…are you saying that you would rather spend time with them rather than with me, your _girlfriend_?"

She looked so sad that James just had to give in. "No, Jade! That's not what I'm saying! Well…Ok, ok, I'll go out with you that day!"

Jade smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, James! I'm so excited!" She flounced off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Just then, Sirius strode towards him.

James groaned; how was he supposed to tell Sirius that he couldn't go with him to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow?

"Hey Prongs! How's it going?"

"Uh…hey Padfoot. It's going pretty good!" James smiled.

"You're coming to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow with us, right?"

"Well…" James began, "I kind of promised Jade that I would spend time with _her_ then"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Uh…PRONGS! What ever happened to your old friends? You remember us, don't you? Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail!"

"Yeah I know, but I promised her that I would!" James frowned.

"Yeah! You promised your ickle little Jadey that you would _hang_ out with her tomorrow! Fine!" Sirius turned and walked away.

* * *

Sirius pounded up the stairs on his way to the Gryffindor common room, only to run smack into Lily Evans.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Sirius!"

"Sorry, Lil!" He frowned. "Oh, James isn't coming tomorrow!"

"What? What is he doing?"

"Well, you can answer that one for yourself. Or at least who he's with!"

Lily groaned. "_Jade!_" She rolled her eyes. "What is it with her?"

"Well, she is pretty hot!"

"Sirius!" Lily playfully punched his arm.

"I'm kidding! Well, I'm not kidding about her being hot, but…well…I'll shut up now!" Sirius closed his mouth quickly.

Lily glared at him. "Anyways, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we will just have to go to Plan B." Sirius smirked. "We tried being nice with Plan A by inviting him to go places to see if we could draw him away from her, which by the way, was your idea."

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Lily had wanted to be nice to James at first, against Sirius's objections. "I guess we'll have to go with Plan B!"

"Should I go tell Amy, or should you?"

"I will," Lily said. "See you, and don't forget!"

* * *

**Read (well since you're reading this you have probably already read the story) and Review! Reviews make me write faster snicker**


	5. Sweet Talk

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry guys! I haven't written in SOO long, but I'm a sophomore in high school and I'm SO busy so I just haven't had time to write and I finally came back to this site and I found my story and I had to read it all over again to remember what was going on…well, on with the story!

"Aaaaamy! AAAAAMY!" Lily called down the hallway.

"Shhhh, you really don't have to scream ya know!" Amy called back.

"Sorry,"

"So…why are you screaming my name down the hallway?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, um, Sirius talked to James, and James can't come to the Three Broomsticks with us so we're on to Plan B" Lily explained.

Amy sighed and asked, "Should I bother asking why he can't come?" Lily shook her head and the two best friends fell into step and walked down the hallway in silence.

James glanced over at the table in the common room where is best friends (Sirius, Remus, Lily and Amy) were huddle close together whispering and he sighed.

"What was that sigh for, darling?" Jade asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Oh, never mind. Um, would you mind moving your hip a little? It's digging into my stomach." James winced. Jade shifted and looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"There's something wrong sweetheart! I can tell!" Jade whined. James shook his head and smiled at her which comforted her a bit and she rested her head on his shoulder.

James missed all of his friends, but Jade was just so demanding that he had no time to spend with them. He definetly didn't want to lose Jade as a girlfriend, but he also didn't want to lose his friends.

"Now remember, Plan B is just to get the nasty whore out of the way for a little while. The important part comes once shes gone." Sirius explained.

"But we don't want to hurt her…" Lily said, trying to act mature. Amy just looked at her and Lily smiled, "…too badly"

"Of course we wont hurt her! We're just getting rid of her for the time being" Sirius smiled menacingly, "Meanwhile, we will be working on James-

"-Wait!" Remus stopped him, "What do you mean 'work on him'?"

"We're just going to make James realize what he's missing by not hanging out with us" Amy explained, "We're not going to drastic measures, yet"

"But in the meantime, we get to have some fun with our little friend" Sirius chuckled, "anyone know what she's allergic to?"

Lily laughed, "As a matter of fact, I heard her say something about how she was allergic to ice cream to James. Of course, James wouldn't remember that"

"Hmm, Ice Cream eh?" Sirius put his hand to his chin

"Hey James! Slow down!" Lily called across the grounds. _Boy, was he a fast walker!_ She thought.

"Hey James" she panted.

"Hi Lily! How's it going?" James smiled.

"Um! Pretty good. I haven't seen much of you lately…where ya been?" Lily asked although she already knew that answer.

"Oh, um, Jade and I have been hanging out a lot lately." James turned away.

"How are things going with her anyways?" Lily was very good at acting oblivious.

"Pretty good. I haven't seen her all day and it's her birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her!" James looked distressed, "hey, you're a girl!"

"Thanks for noticing!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No! I mean, what would a girl like from her boyfriend for her birthday?" James asked, desperate. Lily smirked and thought for a minute.

"You wanna know what I think Jade would love?"

James nodded and rolled his eyes, "No I just asked you for kicks!"

"Take her out for ice cream! Make it all sweet and romantic. Hey! I know! Make her clothes her eyes while you get her an ice cream. Then feed it to her with her eyes still closed!" _Wow! That sounded dumb; will he really fall for it? Maybe he trusts my advice as a girl enough to take it! _"That would be so romantic!"

"You think she'd like that?" James looked deep into Lily's eyes.

Lily immediately felt guilty for doing this to one of her best friends, but she nodded and said, "I'm sure of it! But make sure she can't see what you're doing!"

"Oh Thanks Lil! What would I do without you?"

_Same thing you've been doing for the past two weeks?_ Lily thought bitterly, _I do feel bad for doing this to James, but it's for his own good! _Lily suddenly noticed that James was gone and so she ran off to tell Sirius what she'd done. _This wasn't really part of the plan, but I think I might work just as well!_


	6. The Bet

Thanks to those of you who are still reading this! I appreciate the reviews…sorry about the exclamation points, I'll try to do better! Ahhhh. Anyways…

Chapter 6

"Well, I guess it will work. If it doesn't we'll think of something else" Sirius said. Lily had just explained what she had done.

"Ya know? I sorta feel bad for Jade." Lily looked guilty.

"What? Just an hour ago you were saying how much you hated her!" Sirius exclaimed, surprised.

"Can you imagine being allergic to ice cream?" Lily smirked. Sirius laughed. Lily and Sirius had become good friends over the past few weeks while they had been scheming about ways to get rid of Jade. In fact, they had become such good friends that Amy had started to get extremely jealous.

Amy walked into the room, saw Sirius and Lily laughing and scowled.

"What was that look for Ames?" Lily asked. Amy looked from Sirius to Lily, and then backed to Sirius, "Ames? Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, what was the question?" Amy snapped out of it.

"I asked what that look was for?" Lily repeated. Lily had notice that Amy had been acting very strange recently.

"Just thinking." Amy smiled.

"Well, I have to go to class now. You fill Amy in, Sirius." Lily scooted out of the common room.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James opened his eyes only to see Sirius standing above him.

"Morning!" Sirius said. James groaned and rolled over.

Sirius shook him, "Get up James. Remember it's Jade's birthday today and you don't want to disappoint her by not showing up at breakfast."

James sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You're right. Okay, I'll get up."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily opened to door to the great hall (with much difficulty) and walked toward the Gryffindor table, where she saw Amy and Jade eating their breakfasts in silence.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully, "Oh! Happy Birthday, Jade. James told me yesterday that it was your birthday today."

Jade smiled wickedly, "Aww, how sweet of him to remember. And to think, tonight is the dance! What a perfect birthday, don't you think?" Lily glanced over at Amy who was scowling.

"Sounds lovely," Lily forced a smile.

Jade was still smiling, " That reminds me, do you have a date for the dance yet?"

Lily frowned. _I hate her. Don't hurt her. Control yourself, Lily! _Lily thought. "Actually, I don't," Lily smiled, "I don't really want to go. All these boys have asked me, but I turned them all down" Which was only partly true. She did have a bunch of guys wanting to take her, but she didn't turn them all down because she didn't want to go.

"Holding yourself for just the right guy?" Jade interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm, not really. I just don't really want to go." Lily said through clenched teeth. _Why did she make me feel this way? _Lily wondered.

"Oh common! Who doesn't want to go to the dance? You want to know what I think?" Jade smirked, "I think you originally wanted to go with James, but I came along, and I'm just better than you and he asked me!" Lily was astonished.

"What?" Amy cried out, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Wait, hold on a second Amy!" Lily thought of an idea, "Although I admit that you are terribly wrong. I really don't want to go to the dance with James; he is like a brother to me. I think you are on to something." Amy looked at Lily as though she had just grown another head.

Jade looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Lily smiled, "Well, you said that you are better than me, right?" Jade nodded and Lily continued, "I'll make a bet with you. I bet that I will get James to go to that dance with me."

Jade looked surprised, "You really expect to get James to change his mind that quickly? Okay! I think I'm going to like this bet, but what happens to the loser?"

Lily looked smug, "The loser will have to leave James, and the winner, alone for the remainder of the year."

"Okay." Jade looked up and saw James walk through that door.

"One more think," Lily added quickly, "Don't tell James about it. If I find out that you did, then the bet is off"

"Got it!" Jade answered just as James sat down next to her.

"Got what?" James asked.

"Never mind sweetheart!" Jade kissed James on the cheek and went back to eating her eggs.

"Um, Jade?" James said nervously, "I have a surprise for you. For your birthday, I mean"

"Really? Oh, that's so sweet," Jade glanced over at Lily and smirked.

Lily looked over and Amy and they both left and started walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily! How do you expect to get James to go to that dance with you? It will never work." Amy looked worried.

"Oh, it will work" Lily said mysteriously.


	7. A Time for Action

Wow…I'm a terrible person. I haven't written in FOREVER! I'm in two AP classes and my life is hectic, so don't expect many updates. On with the story…

Chapter 7

"Keep your eyes closed! Don't open them yet!" James walked down the street with Jade's hand in his.

"Where are we going, James?" Jade whined. James led her to Magic Meltdowns, the local ice cream parlor, and opened the door.

"Now, do you prefer chocolate? Or vanilla?" James asked.

"Vanilla…what is this, James?"

"Hold on!" James turned to the cashier, "One vanilla, please." The cashier handed him a small vanilla ice cream cone. "Now, open your mouth." Jade obediently opened her mouth and let James put the ice cream into her mouth. her eyes flew open the moment the ice cream hit her tongue,. Her green eyes filled with terror.

"What?" James asked, concerned "what's wrong, hun?" Jade sputtered and spat the ice cream out, but it was too late. Her face began to turn red and boils burst out all over her face. "Oh my God! What's going on, Jade?"

Jade managed to cough out the word, "Allergy!"

"Someone! Will someone please help me?" James shouted. All of a sudden, two wizards appeared on either side of Jade and one of them disappeared with her.

"Hey! Who are you? Where's Jade? What is going on?" James was screaming now.

"Come down, James." The other wizard said in a soothing voice, "Jade will be okay. Charles took her to the hospital. She has a severe allergy to ice cream and has to be under special care for the next few days."

James' eyes widened, "Next few days? But…the dance and her birthday. What am I going to do?"

The other wizard patted James on the back, "There will be other dances, son. I'm sure you can find another pretty lady to accompany you tonight. Now, I will take you back to Hogwarts."

"I am such an idiot, Sirius," James moaned, "How could I do something like that to her?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "how were you supposed to know she was allergic to ice cream? I mean, who the heck is allergic to ice cream?"

"But I did know! She told me a few weeks ago. I am so stupid." James put his head down on the common room table. "Some birthday present."

"Prongs, it's okay. Really. Jade will survive and everything will be okay again. I promise." Sirius marveled at James' ignorance.

"I know, but I still feel horrible." James ran his hand through his hair, "and she was so excited about the dance tonight." At mentioning the dance, James groaned again and pounded his head on the table.

Sirius took this as his chance. "Well, what are you going to do about the dance? You can't **not** go. People are counting on you."

James lifted his head up, "How are people counting on me?"

Sirius thought fast, "well, Remus was really excited about hanging out with you at the dance tonight. And I was thinking about inviting Amy to go with me and we would be a group again."

"I guess you're right." James grimaced, "but I don't want to go along."

"Ask someone else."

"Who?"

"Lily's not going with anyone."

At the sound of Lily's name, James smiled, "Hey! That's a good idea, but do you think Lily will go with me?"

"You wont know until you ask." Sirius smiled.

Lily slammed her books on the table in the library. Her red hair was a mess and she was frantically studying for her Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz. Searching through her notes, she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around she was surprised to see James standing right behind her.

She jumped, "Oh my God, James! You scared me."

"Sorry, Lily." James turned bright red, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot!" Lily already knew the question.

"Jade got really sick and I need someone to go to the dance with me. Will you come?"

"I don't know, James." Lily smiled mischeviously, "I really need to study for this quiz."

"Oh, come on, Lils!" James cried, "I need you!"

"I guess I can come."

James practically fell to his knees, "Thank you, Lily. You have no idea what this means to me."

_Actually, I think I do._

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
